Worthless Lives
by Anime Monster
Summary: Life is cheap, especially mine," with that he pressed the button to end his life. "For the world that I love!" she poured her life's energy into the small crystal, sending it at Beryl. Neither knew each other, but met through their suicides. Haitus
1. Life is Cheap

Disclaimer: Woe, I hark onto you that own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I don't own them, but I dream that one day I can own the largest collection of their merchandise. "The Wall," by Kansas is also something I don't own, but I hope that it will be played at my funeral.

Author's Note: Hello, peeps. Welcome to the wacky mind of Anime Monster. I know what my loyal readers are saying, "Why in the name of all that is holy and unholy is she putting out another story when she still has more to finish?"

Well the answer is simple: I'm in the mood for something new.

This story is AU for both Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, but not too much. You'll see what I mean in the story.

Please Review, I enjoy nearly everything and can be very fond of criticism, but I don't like flames where someone shows that their IQ is smaller than their shoe size. Thanks.

WARNING: THIS IS A SONG FIC! I know not everyone likes them, but please, if you don't like them, don't read this and trash it. I worked hard on this.

The song is "The Wall," by Kansas. It is a common funeral song and a personal favorite of mine. If you haven't heard it, I suggest it. You've probably heard of "Dust in the Wind," they're by the same artists, and are really excellent songs. Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now.

_lyrics_

**WORTHLESS LIVES**

**Chapter 1: "Life is cheap…"**

I exited my gundam holding the black cylinder with red button on top. The detonator fit perfectly in my grasp.

"Heero! Don't do it!" Duo yelled on a vid screen inside the gundam.

"Heero! Come kill me!" Relena yelled on another.

I ignored both raising the detonator. "Life is cheap,"' I said, "especially mine." I used my thumb to depress the button.

_I'm woven in a fantasy, I can't believe the things I see_

_The path that I have chosen now has led me to a wall_

_And with each passing day I fell a little more like something dear was lost_

_It rises now before me, a dark and silent barrier between,_

_All I am, and all that I would ever want to be_

_It's just a travesty, towering, marking off the boundaries my spirit would erase_

As the trigger set off the explosion my entire life flashed before my eyes. From meeting Odin Lowe (Author: See _Episode Zero_, for more info.) to the first time I held a gun to the first time I piloted a mobile suit to this very moment. I saw myself lose emotions that I never knew existed.

As I fell, the gundam's hatch falling beneath me, I began to become delusional. I began walking through a torched field. As I walked I noticed plants and stuff had begun to grow in the ashes. I got a feeling that this was my mind or heart manifested.

I reached a place where fires shot up before me. I could not find a way through, except running through.

I was saved from worry though by the falling. I saw the ground quickly approaching. I knew I'd break my neck because I was going to hit the ground head first and I would crumple.

When impact came, I was surprised to find it not painful. I heard the crunch and crack of bones as my spinal column became more of a pretzel than part of my central nervous system.

_To pass beyond is what I seek, I fear that I may be too weak_

_And those are few who've seen it through to glimpse the other side,_

_The promised land is waiting like a maiden that is soon to be a bride_

_The moment is a masterpiece, the weight of indecision's in the air_

_It's standing there, the symbol and the sum of all that's me_

_It's just a travesty, towering, blocking out the light and blinding me_

_I want to see_

I was back in the ash and standing next the fire. For what seemed like eternity I watched the flames die and extinguish themselves. I walked onto a lush green field. As I walked I noticed that every where my feet tread the grass died.

I walked for hours enjoying the lovely field, but saddened that I was killing it. 'Is this hell?' wondered, sitting down.

Suddenly I heard the sound of walking behind me. Quickly jumping up and turning around, I drew my gun, "Who are you?"

The woman before me blinked and opened her mouth…

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter: "For the World…"

I finish the song and I tell Usagi's side of the tale.

The reason these are AU, in case you didn't catch on, is that Heero and Usagi died, and they'll stay dead. At least until I say so.


	2. For the World

Disclaimer: Woe, I hark onto you that own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, I don't own them, but I dream that one day I can own the largest collection of their merchandise. "The Wall," by Kansas is also something I don't own, but I hope that it will be played at my funeral.

Author's Note: Hello, peeps. Welcome to the wacky mind of Anime Monster. I know what my loyal readers are saying, "Why in the name of all that is holy and unholy is she putting out another story when she still has more to finish?"

Well the answer is simple: I'm in the mood for something new.

This story is AU for both Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, but not too much.

Please Review, I enjoy nearly everything and can be very fond of criticism, but I don't like flames where someone shows that their IQ is smaller than their shoe size. Thanks.

Thanks to:

**silvermoongoddes58**

**Saris Yui**

**Raining Blood Red Moon**

**Cosmos270**

**koldy**

**Flame Ivy Moon**

**Concrete Tenshi**: The chapters will get longer after this chapter. "The Wall" is written by Kansas as I say below.

WARNING: THIS IS A SONG FIC! I know not everyone likes them, but please, if you don't like them, don't read this and trash it. I worked hard on this.

The song is "The Wall," by Kansas. It is a common funeral song and a personal favorite of mine. If you haven't heard it, I suggest it. You've probably heard of "Dust in the Wind," they're by the same artists, and are really excellent songs. Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now.

_lyrics_

**WORTHLESS LIVES**

**Chapter 2: "For the World…"**

Before me stood Queen Beryl laughing and gloating as I powered up my crystal to launch the same attack that killed my mother. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The power welled up inside of me and I released it. She laughed and launched her attack.

"You won't defeat me Sailor Moon!" she shouted.

"Friends help me!" I cried as my fuku changed to the royal dress of Princess Serenity.

"We're here for you Usa-chan," the senshi said as I felt their presents surround me.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"WHAT?! NOOO! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

"For the world!" I shouted as I released all of my power at her.

"NOOOOOO…" she shouted as her voice trickled out. My power over powered her's and she died.

Weak I laid down, my body loosing strength quickly. I transformed into my fuku. As I collapsed to the ground I lost my fuku. Laying in the artic snow I realized, I would not live. "Silver Crystal, allow the senshi to be happy."

As my eyes closed I saw eight figures standing over me. The one in purple walked up to me and smiled sadly. "Have a happy afterlife, Tsukino Usagi," she said as she closed my eyes.

The world spun as I landed in a forest. Trees towered over me and thunder crashed around me. I smelt the smell of burning wood as trees got hit by lightning. "AHHHHH…" I screamed as thunder crashed around me. I was crying, 'got to find a way out of here,' a rational part of my mind said.

_Gold and diamonds cast a spell, it's not for me I know it well_

_The treasures that I seek are waiting on the other side_

_There's more that I can measure in the treasure of the love that I can find_

_And though it's always been with me, I must tear down the Wall and let it be_

_All I am, and all that I was ever meant to be, in harmony_

_Shining true and smiling back at all who wait to cross_

_There is no loss_

I reached the end of the forest only to be confronted by seventy foot tall replicas of my friends. "Minna…" I whispered.

"Usa-chan, come back to us," they said together.

"We can give you diamonds, gold, silver, sapphire, anything you want," Minako said.

"Usa-chan, I'll never call you Odango-atama again," Rei said.

"I'll cook your favorite foods for every meal," Makoto said.

"I'll do your homework for as long as your in school," Ami said.

"Usako, I'll give you all the love and devotion I can," Mamoru said.

"Minna-chan," I cried, tears in my eyes, "as much as I want to be with you forever, I cannot."

Before my eyes they began to shrink, "Please Usa-chan!"

"I'm sorry, minna-chan," tears slipped down my face as they shrunk to the size of ants. I looked across the field the place where the senshi had been to see an endlessly green field.

_To pass beyond is what I seek, I fear that I may be too weak_

_And those are few who've seen it through to glimpse the other side,_

_The promised land is waiting like a maiden that is soon to be a bride_

_The moment is a masterpiece, the weight of indecision's in the air_

_It's standing there, the symbol and the sum of all that's me_

_It's just a travesty, towering, blocking out the light and blinding me_

_I want to see_

I put one foot over the threshold and sighed. Taking a deep breath I slowly pull the other foot over. Once over I released the breath I had been holding. Taking a step away from the boundary I realized, why had I even wanted to be there?

Walking forward, at a much more casual pace I noticed the flowers poking up from the field and the fact that they died if I stepped on them. Crouching down I touched a blade of grass. Before my eyes it wilted and died, looking like I burnt it. I cried. When I saw a tear fall onto the ground I choked. The tear was red, blood red. I was crying tears of blood. I ripped a piece of my skirt and wiped my eyes clean, I couldn't cry anymore.

I continued walking for what seemed like days, but was more realistically only a few hours. Before me sat a boy around my age with the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. I walked over towards him, intent on saying hello, when he stood and twirled around.

He was holding a gun to my forehead and saying, "Who are you?"

Needless to say, I was frightened to tears; I blinked and felt the sticky tear roll down my face as I opened my mouth to answer, "I am…"

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

Next Chapter: "The Price is…"

Our dead heroes get the answers to many questions.

Hey, minna-chan, please vote on which name she'll go by… Usagi, Serena, or Serenity.


End file.
